As we go near the post oil economy, the mixture of future emerging energies is increasingly more in the near future.
An element that is further added to these energies is oil produced by the algae, which unlike other sources contain up to 60% of oil by weight.
The alga requires very few elements to grow, water, nutrients and Sun, and produced in ponds or in closed circuits, it has the capacity to produce huge amounts of oil.
United States Patent Application US2008086939 refers to a system and method for the growth of the algae with photo improved efficiency. The system includes a reactor formed with a duct for growing cells of algae in a medium. Subsequently system provides methods through the pipeline to move medium to a default rate so that the algae cells efficiently convert solar energy into chemical energy, a plurality of barriers have been positioned in fluid flow. These barriers are separated by default distances to create von Karman vortex in the middle. As a result, algae flow to the fluid surface to receive solar energy at regular intervals of time. The system is open and considers a wheel of vanes to move the medium.
United States Patent Application US2008086939 refers to a system and method for algae growth with photo improved efficiency. The system includes a reactor formed with a duct for growing cells of algae in a medium. Subsequently, the system provides methods through the pipeline to move medium to a default rate so that the algae cells efficiently convert solar energy into chemical energy, a plurality of barriers have been positioned in fluid flow. These barriers are separated by default distances to create von Karman vortex in the middle. As a result the algae flow to the fluid surface to receive solar energy at regular intervals of time. The system is open and considers a wheel of vanes to move the medium.
United States Patent Application US2008086938 refers to a system and method for producing biofuel from pollutant flows for the growth of algae, which is completely different from the invention filed herein.
United States Patent Application US2008090284 refers to a system to process algae and obtain a biofuel. The document referred to a completely different process to that described in this invention.
United States Patent Application US2008090284 refers to a system to process algae and obtain a biofuel. The document referred to a completely different process to that described in this invention.
WO2008048861 document refers to a system and method for producing algae with a high oil content. This system as well as the previous ones, has as a principal difference being an open system.
WO2008060571 document refers to a method and compositions for the production and purification of biofuels from micro algae and plants. The process includes some of the varieties of algae with a high content of oils. The document differs from this invention that uses a nano-carbon material particle smaller than 500 nanometers in size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,317 is a system for growing plants in a tubular structure of clear plastic, where the algae contains nutrients and a stream of carbon dioxide is passed therethrough. This invention is focused on food production and it is a horizontal structure.
The Patent Application Publication FR 20907311 refers to a system of cultivation of algae where algae found in a floating tubular system and has means to float on water or sea system. The system provides for dark and light areas. This invention nor nears the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,308 concerns a process for ethanol obtaining process from algae, which is completely different from the present invention.
United States Patent Application US20070048848 while relates to closed system for growing algae, the system includes bags with multiple layers including thermal barriers for regulating the algae temperature. Besides, the system includes several mechanisms for moving the fluid within the system and provides means for regulating temperature.
The present invention relates to a system for the growth of algae, lipids extraction and transesterification of lipids for obtaining biodiesel. The system comprises three sections which are growing, extraction and storage and reaction.
Growth section consists of a mixture tank (1), a reactor of growth that consists of a continuous tubular structure (2) (closed system) in three dimensions that is comprised by clear tubular frames which in turn consist of horizontal upper sections (3) and lower (4) and vertical sections (5) where the frames are bonded in each section by 90 degrees elbows (6) and at the bottom of each frame, one of the elbows is displaced with respect to a vertical plane to allow continuity with the next frame, being parallel only the vertical sections, but not so the horizontal sections. Horizontal lower sections are coated by an opaque jacket (7) fed with water to keep medium temperature in an interval suitable for the growth of algae. Elbows and frames lower portion is opaque to give the algae periods of shadow and encourage growth. The material used may be plastic, glass, or any transparent and durable material. The system has a pump diaphragm (8) to move medium and a system of biomass detection (9) which is placed at the bottom of the growth reactor (2) that defines alga harvest time using two sensors (10) measuring medium density and light which passes through the medium.
To control production, the system has a number of sensors that are handled by a process control system or distributed control system (DCS), wherein a series of sensors act on pumps or valves to provide nutrients or allow gases or algae output from the closed system.
Tube length and diameter will depend directly from the growth reactor production capacity.                The system has a means to grow algae, which is comprised by a centrifuge (11) where algae and nutrients excess are separated. Algae is sent to a lipids extraction system which is a reactor (12) that operates with a series of ultrasound emitters (13) online. The number of emitters and reactor length depends on the amount and type of algae to be processed. The exposure area of the algae to the ultrasound within the reactor may be jacketed (14) to reduce algae temperature when being exposed to the treatment. In turn, extracted lipids are sent to a secondary extraction equipment (15) that may be an extraction equipment by compression or obtaining equipment through mixing with alcohol and one evaporator (16), for being subsequently sent to a centrifuge (17) that eliminates excess of water and further sent to storage tanks (18) where are sent to daily tanks for biodiesel production.        
Processing system employs a pumping equipment (19) for transferring the oil to an online heater (20) and subsequently to the process reactor (23). It also has a static mixer (21) which has a port of entry (22) at the beginning of the mixer to generate turbulence and obtain a better mixing of oil with the catalyst which comes from the catalyzer tanks (25).
Reaction equipment consists of two daily tanks (24) and two catalyzer tanks (25). Being the number of variable tanks depending on the capacity plant. Reaction equipment (23) has a number of online ultrasound emitters (26). The geometry of the reactor is preferably tubular. There are two reservoir tanks (waiting period) (27) and a centrifuge (28) to separate the biodiesel from glycerol (28).
Biodiesel obtained is sent to a filters battery (29) with a polymer of cations exchange for its purification and glycerol is sent to a secondary system for treatment.
To treat glycerol obtained from the centrifuge, it is passed through a heat exchanger (30) where excess methanol is removed by evaporation, the secondary system has a process tank (31) and a press filter (32) to capture pollutants from glycerol. The system has also an electrodialysis equipment (33) comprised by electrodes and a series of anionic and cationic membranes alternately placed to eliminate salts of glycerol.
State of the art teachings prove that there is a large number of opportunities for obtaining diesel from plants and other living beings (biodiesel) processes can be summarized in oil extraction, reaction with methanol mixed with sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide (transesterification), washes with water to remove soaps and other impurities. One of the issues for biodiesel production is the speed with which results are obtained, which implies a greater energy consumption and increased production time. To eliminate this problem, the proposed system herein has, among other innovating concepts, with a system of extraction that uses ultrasound emitters to break the oil-containing sac in the algae, increasing extraction speed rate and decreasing the use of energy. Another contribution of this process involves the use of ultrasound to accelerate transesterification reaction; decreasing reaction time going from eight-hour to less than an hour, thus reaching its maximum efficiency, in the reaction over than 98 percent. Production process starts with filling in the bioreactor with water, nutrients and CO2; subsequently algae is sowed (500 liters of biomass) in the mixture (1) nutrients required in the medium are adjusted. Pumping is started from mixing tank (1) and recirculation in the bioreactor is started (2). If necessary, the distributed control system starts pumping hot or cold water towards bioreactor cooling jacket (7) to adjust temperature of the medium to a range of temperatures between 20 to 40 Centigrade. The algae may be Neochloris oleoabundans, Chlorella vulgaris, Dunaliella Bioculata, Botryococcus Baunii, etc., not limiting the algae for the described process.
Recirculation speed, residence time and growth rate vary according to the type of algae, as well as density and light absorbance, properties that determine the time of harvest.
To the algae return entry or input into the mixing tank, there is a three-way valve (not illustrated) regulated by light absorbance and culture medium density. When variables reach the established parameters (depending on every alga in particular) the three-way valve diverts flow to a centrifuge (11) that separates the excess water from biomass. Excess water is returned to the mixing tank (1) given that contains a large amount of nutrients and biomass is sent to the lipid extraction section.
To control our production we have a number sensors that are handled by our process control system, these sensors operating on pumps or valves for supplying nutrients or allow gases or algae output from the closed system.
These sensors are:                Dissolved oxygen sensor        Venting oxygen sensor        CO2 sensor        Temperature sensor        pH sensor        Light sensor•conductivity sensor        Densimeter        
The amount of CO2 that will be provided to the system, always will be of at least two-folded the weight of produced algae, since 50% of the algae is coal and carbon dioxide is 25% coal.
Nutrients to be provided will vary in relation to every alga in ranges less than 30%, however metals and vitamins will not vary.
As initial indicative range of nutrients will be as follows:
Na 15.5%
CA 8.1%
Mg 1.3%
P 19.1%
N 56%
Fe 0.65 mg 1-1
Mn 0.05 mg 1-1
Cu 2.5 μg
Zn 5 μg
Co 2.5 μg
Mo 2.5 μg
Thiamine 0.1 mg l-1
Biotin 0.5 μg/l
B12 0.5 μg/l
Temperature range is kept between 20 and 40 Centigrade, preferably between 25 and 28 Centigrade.
pH will remain in a range from 8.2 to 8.7 through injection of some base such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, etc.
Depending on the type of algae, densimeter and light meter shall indicate when to harvest produced algae.
The extraction process starts with the pumping of biomass through the extraction equipment (12) that contains sound emitters (13), flowing online from one to another sound emission equipment, which work with an energy of 16000 W at 20 KHz. The number of emitters (13), its capacity, as well as the diameter of the reactor will depend on the biomass feeding, keeping the residence time in the extraction equipment for a period between one to two minutes. Sonic Energy will act on the algae outer walls and the algae oil sac inner wall creating micro implosions and explosions that finally manage to break the walls of the algae and the sac. In addition, another process to extract the oil remaining in the interior of the alga may be used. This additional process can be any of the already known customarily, either compression (15) or through capture with alcohols (16) for its subsequent evaporation. The product is finally sent to a centrifuge (17) for separation and sending by pipeline to process storage tanks (24).
The extracted oil is characterized according to following table:
Composition of fatty acids (ISO5508/ISO5509)C 14:0 n-tetradecanoicless than 0.1%C 16:0 n-hexadecanoic8.0%C 16:1 hexadecanoic0.2%C 17:0 n-heptadecanoicless than 0.1%C 17:1 heptadecanoic0.1%C 18:0 n-octadecanoic2.5%C 18:1 octadecanoic39.9%C 18:2 octadecadienoic (Omega 6)39.0%C 18:3 alpha linolenic ALA (Omega 3)7.3%C 18:4 octadecatetraenoic (Omega 3)less than 0.1%C 20:0 n-eicosanoic0.4%C 20:1 eicosenoic0.8%C 20:2 eicosadienoicless than 0.1%C 22:0 n-docosanoic0.4%C 22:1 docosenoic0.1%C 23:0 tricosanoicless than 0.1%C 24:0 tetracosanoic0.1%C 22:6 docosahexaenoic DHA (Omega 3)less than 0.1%Saturated fatty acids11.7%Monounsaturated fatty acids41.0%Poly-unsaturated fatty acids46.6%Fatty acids Omega 37.5%Fatty acids, Omega 639.0%Unknown fatty acids0.7%
The algae exposure area to ultrasound may be jacketed (14) to decrease temperature of algae, being exposed to the treatment.
Transesterification process starts with pumping of oil from the storage tank (18) into the daily tank (24) (although a characterization of algae oil is already attached; in fact, any type of vegetable oil can be used in this process), fills the daily tank with the amount of oil necessary for processing in the shift and starts pumping of methanol to the online heater (20).
Catalysis tank (25) is filled with the methanol amount needed to process the oil up to 20% in volume against the oil tank (24) and potassium hydroxide 5% in granules is added. When potassium hydroxide is a in a 99% concentration. Blended until obtaining a perfect solution of potassium hydroxide in methanol.
Oil is pumped at a rate of 120 gallons per minute to the heater online (20) where it rises oil temperature to be processed at 50 Centigrade. This speed varies depending on the capacity plant.
At the same time, pumping the catalyst to the static mixer (21) is started, at a rate of 20% of the oil pumped, catalyst and oil start its mixture within the static mixer mixture port (22).
The product is pumped into a battery of sonication equipment (26) the number of emitters (26), its capacity, as well as the diameter of the process reactor (23) depend on the product feeding rate that will break oil molecule making that the reaction started at the static mixer port (22) accelerates and achieves during its passage in the production line. The number of ultrasound equipment (26) that is required will depend directly on the desired production volume.
In order to ensure 100% of the reaction, two reaction tanks (27) are placed with the necessary capacity to maintain four hours of production, at the end of the first tank filling, the second tank filling begins, to immediately send the product of the first tank to a centrifuge (28) that separates the Biodiesel from glycerol.
Biodiesel will be sent to a filters battery (29) with a acid cation exchange polymer in the form of hydrogen ions, that will clean impurities included and will give the finished product which is then stored.
Glycerol will be sent to a heat exchanger (30) for methanol extraction through evaporation. It is subsequently sent to a process tank (31) in presence of activated carbon, it will absorb or remove oils, color, odor, etc. The resulting product is sent to a filter press (32) to capture all pollutants.
As next step, glycerol is sent to electrodialysis process (33) consisting of electrodes and a series of anionic and cationic membranes alternately placed which in turn will act in the passage of electric current and glycerol by sending salts such as chlorides, sulphates, etc. to the anode and the species charged positively as sodium, will migrate towards the cathode, allowing thus to eliminate salts of the glycerol.
The only byproduct resulting from the entire process will be debris cake coming out of the filter press and a brine that will go out from electrodialysis process. This cake has fuel properties, so it can be used to develop another type of products through drying and molding as artificial firewood to mingle with flavoring essences.
The ASTM method specifications met by our Biodiesel B100 product are as follows: ASTM D 6751-02 requirements
PropertyUnitsMethodLimitsFlash point, cup closedD 93130 min ° C.Water and sedimentsD 27090.050 max %volumeKinematic viscosity, 40° C.D 4451.9-6.0 mm2/sSulphated AshesD 8740.020 maxwt. %Total sulphurD 54530.05 maxwt. %Copper corrosionD 130No. 3 maxCetane NumberD 61347 minCloud pointD 2500Customer report° C.Coal ResiduesD 45300.050 max weight. %Acid NumberD 6640.80 max mgKOH/gFree GlycerinD 65840.020 weight. %Total GlycerinD 65840.240 weight. %PhosphorusD 49510.0010 weight. %Vacuum distillation pointD 1160360 max to ° C.90% distillationStorage stability To be determined to be determined to be determinedSimilarly, meets with European standard EN 14214
LowerHigherPropertyUnitslimitLimtest StdEsther content% (m/m)96.5—pr EN 14103dDensity at 15° C.kg/m3860900EN ISO 3675/EN ISO12185.Viscosity at 4O° C.mm2/s3.55.0EN ISO 3104Flashpoint° C.>101—ISO CD 3679eContent of sulphurmg/kg—10—Tar remnant% (m/m)—0.3EN ISO 10370Cetane number—51.0—EN ISO 5165Sulfated ashes% (m/m)—0.02ISO 3987Water contentmg/kg—500EN ISO 12937Total contaminationmg/kg—24EN 12662Copper corrosionRatingClass 1Class 1EN ISO 2160Thermal stability————Ox. Stability 110° C.Hours6—EN 14112Acid valueMg KOH/g—0.5Pr EN 14104Mudge value——120Pr EN 14111Methyl Esther% (m/m)—12Pr EN 14103dMethyl Esther (>=4% (m/m)—1Pr EN 14103Dob lig)Methanol content% (m/m)—0.2Pr EN 141101Monoglycerides% (m/m)—0.8Pr EN 14105mcontentDiglycerides content% (m/m)—0.2Pr EN 14105mTriglycerides content% (m/m)—0.2Pr EN 14105mFree glycerin% (m/m)—0.02Pr EN14105m/prTotal glycerin% (m/m)—0.25Pr EN 14105mBase metals (Na + K)Mg/kg—5Pr EN14108/prPhosphorus content—10Pr EN14107p